Halloween
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /Yami wasn't expecting this. In fact, he was expecting anything but. He never thought – never dreamed – that Anzu would make Yugi wear...that./ Puzzleshipping. Halloween one shot.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **Seriously, though. Sorry if this one shot isn't as good as my other stories... I kinda put it together in one day. Eh hee hee.  
>The beginning feels a bit rushed to me, but everyone else seems to think it's fine, so...yeah. Please enjoy it!<p>

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just come out so we can go?"<p>

"No."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

"It can. I look so stupid. I'm going to change."

Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't now much about this 'Halloween' thing, but from what everyone has been telling me, it seems like the perfect holiday where you get to act and look stupid with no regrets." He snorted and looked down at himself. "I mean, look at me! Anzu forced me to wear this of all things!"

"...Mine is worse. At least you know how to dress and _act_ like a Pharaoh. I have no idea how to…I don't even…" There was a long pause, then finally, "I can't, I can't. I can't do this." Yami went to rub his forehead, but the stupid crown got in his way. A little frustrated, he yanked it off of his head and tossed it to the floor. It bounced a couple feet away from him. He didn't know why Yugi was being so difficult. He bet Anzu would, though. She was the one who chose the costumes for them. It couldn't be too bad, could it? Yami was expecting Yugi to be dressed as a cat, or maybe a mummy – you know, something generic. But the boy sounded embarrassed and set against his favorite holiday, so Yami had to wonder what Anzu had picked.

"I am not going." Yugi repeated. "Either that or I'm finding something else to wear." There was a small thump, and then: "What was she thinking, anyway? Coming over here, forcing me into this - this outrageous-! And then leaving me like this with a _'I can't wait for the party!'_" Yami had to hold in his laughter at Yugi's horrible attempt to mimic Anzu's voice. "This is absurd. _Ridiculous_. She's got something wrong with her head."

"Come on. Isn't Halloween where everybody looks ridiculous? You know, I was kind of excited to go and see what it was exactly…" Yami pouted. Yugi stayed silent, so he tried again: "I've never eaten lots of candy for free before. There was never time for sweet things when I was young, and I was so busy trying to get back my memories that I never tried then, either." There was a sigh from the other side of the door, and Yami continued, encouraged. "I was actually…sort of excited…"

"Oh, my god!" Yugi said, exasperated. "I know what you're trying to do, and it still works! Fine, I'll go. But if you laugh - if you make one comment - I will stab you. In the neck. With a toothpick."

"I won't laugh or pick on you." Yami folded his arms; offended that Yugi would even think he would stoop so low. "I thought you of all people would know that by now."

"But you _do_ pick on me."

"No, no. There is a difference between picking on you and teasing you."

"Step away from the door unless you want to be hit in the face with it."

Yami obeyed. "How did you know I was so close to the door?"

"Because I know you." Yugi replied, and the lock clicked.

"Are you saying I am predictable?" Yami asked.

The knob turned. "No. Quite the opposite. It's just that _I'm_ used to it." Yugi said as the door opened.

Yami took a step back, totally shocked. He wasn't expecting this. In fact, he was expecting anything but this. He never thought – never dreamed – that Anzu would make Yugi wear a _dress_. A light blue, frilly dress. With a white apron over the front. And stockings. Yami felt heat surge upward to his face, and he covered his mouth with his hand. Yugi was a regular..._maiden_.

"See? I told you it was absurd." Yugi bit his lip and pulled down on the hem of the dress, which stopped maybe a couple inches above his knee, his face turning a darker shade. Yami looked away from him, it wasn't fair that Yugi affected him so much without trying. It's not that he had ever wanted Yugi being anything else than what he was, but the sight of him in the cosplay had impacted Yami harder than he would have expected.

"Um, okay. You ready to go, then?" Without waiting for Yugi's answer, Yami turned on his heel and started down the stairs. He heard fabric behind him, and he tried not to think about Yugi in that dress.

"Wait." Yugi said, and Yami stopped. Suddenly, Yugi was in front of him, placing the crown back on his head. "You left this." As he pulled away, Yugi's fingers touched the sides of Yami's face, and Yami jerked backwards.

"Let's go." Yami said as he stepped to the door. He hoped that the cool, autumn wind would blow these impure thoughts away.

* * *

><p>It's not like Yugi had expected Anzu to make him wear a dress for Halloween, but, then again... he hadn't expected it to be a little comfortable, either. Or for everyone to, instead of laugh his or her butts off at him, actually <em>compliment<em> him on his bravery and tell him he looked good. Or that he wouldn't feel so embarrassed about it anymore as the night went on. He certainly didn't expect for it to cause Yami to act so differently.

Yugi frowned. It was actually almost like Yami was avoiding him. Did he look so stupid that Yami didn't want to be close to him? Was it really that bad – despite everyone else telling him it looked fine? Maybe it really was just too weird to be wearing a dress when he was a man - gender norms be damned, but _still_. An adult man in a dress... He'd always thought that Yami wouldn't care what he looked like, but now he wasn't so sure. It was embarrassing enough to leave the house like this, but it might have been easier if Yami had been supportive, or at least talked to Yugi on the way to the party. But, no. Yami had acted like he had a lot of other things on his mind. Maybe he was just embarrassed of his own costume?

Yugi gave a sudden low snort.

Yami, _embarrassed?_ No way. He was probably gloating right now to Jou or some other person about how good he looked and what a great Pharaoh he was. Okay, maybe that was stretching it... He was not so arrogant, of course. But Yami was probably having a simply wonderful time while Yugi just stood around, becoming more self-conscious by the moment. The very thought of everyone else having fun while he moped around annoyed Yugi. He suddenly shoved the bathroom door open, ready to leave his secluded spot. He almost slammed Duke in the face with the force he opened the door with, but he didn't say "sorry" or even glance back, like he normally would. He now was on a mission. He headed back into the living room, determined to show everyone just how much he _didn't_ care about the dress.

He was going to show them that he could relax and have fun, too.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Are you okay?" Jou asked, giving his best friend a concerned look. Yugi looked a bit unsteady – and, more importantly, angry. He'd been uncharacteristically silent for the past hour, opting to watch as everyone played games and held conversations instead of participate.

"I'm just fine." Yugi snapped, tossing back the rest of his drink in the red plastic cup before crumpling it up in his fist. He kept his gaze set forward; watching as Mokuba and Rebecca tried to beat each other in twister while the rest of the gang cheered on. Kaiba was sitting off to the side, but everyone knew he was silently urging his brother to victory.

Jou leaned down closer to Yugi, whose face was light pink.  
>"That drink wasn't water…was it?" He guessed.<p>

"So?" Yugi him an annoyed look. "What's the problem? I turned twenty* about six months ago. I am perfectly legal, just like anyone else here – except Mokuba and Rebecca, of course."

"I never said you weren't allowed!" Jou said back, immediately wary of how touchy Yugi was being. "It's just that…I've never seen you willingly drink so much alcohol like this before. What's up?"

Yugi's jaw clenched tightly. "Why does something have to be 'up' with me to drink?" Finally, getting angrier: "Just shut the fuck up." It was quiet between the two for a moment, and then Yugi laughed, surprised at how good that word felt on his tongue. So easy to say. So much that he said it again. "Fuck." He smiled, looking to Jou again. "Fuck. _Shit_. Why don't I cuss more? It's liberating."

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely cut off." Jou said, eyeing his friend. Yugi never talked or acted like this.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and put a hand on his hip.  
>"I'd like to see you stop me."<p>

"Yugi, as your friend, I'm asking you to stop. This isn't like you."

"I wish everybody would stop telling me who I am and what to do!" Yugi snapped. "I don't need to be watched all the time." He pushed off of the wall and started to walk away.

"I never said you did!" Jou said, grabbing Yugi's arm. "Look, man, I don't know what's gotten into you. You seemed alright earlier. Is it the alcohol that's making you so irritable?"

"Irritable?" Yugi repeated, flushing slightly. "You know what, never mind. It's none of your business. I just want to be able to do what I want to do for one night. Why is that too much to ask?"

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, seemingly to magically appear next to Jou. Yugi clicked his tongue and wretch his arm out of Jou's grasp, giving them both stank eye.

"Great. Now Yami's here to save me again. Whoop-de-_fucking-_do." Yugi muttered.

Yami looked hurt.  
>"I what?"<p>

"Do me a favor"—Yugi pushed past Yami roughly—"and just _don't_."

* * *

><p>A door slammed down the hall, shaking the frame of the entire house. There were a few people looking at Yami and Jou now, having heard raised voices. Jou looked angry himself, and he pleaded with Yami quietly with his eyes.<p>

"I'll go talk to him." Yami said. At the door which Yugi had previously slammed, he paused, his hand hovering over it. Finally, he decided to just walk in - he would not speak through closed doors. "Partner?"

"What do you want?" Came a muffled reply. Yami looked across the room to see Yugi facedown on the bed – like he'd just flopped there because he had nothing else to do. Or was he trying to suffocate himself? Both were equally likely. Yami closed the door, not letting Yugi's tone affect him much.

"I came to see if you were okay." Then his lips turned up into a sudden feral smirk. "You're not being very lady like, you know."

It was just a light teasing, but, without a single word, Yugi sat up on the bed and started untying the apron. He tossed it on the floor then started slipping off the dress. Yami watched as Yugi stripped down to a tank top and shorts. Yugi kicked the ruffled fabric off of the bed and flopped back onto his face. "There. _Happy_?" He muttered. "I'm not a fucking woman anymore. You can go now." Despite the acid, Yami stood his ground, arms folded and holding his breath. Waiting for the next outburst from the other. Finally, Yugi did speak again. "Why can't I just do things without being questioned?"

"Because it was so out of character for you to yell like you did. Or for you to throw back so much alcohol in such record time."

Yugi lifted his head up and shot him a look. "Okay, here's another question, then." He sat up. "Why does everyone think they know me better than I know myself? Why does everyone telling me how they expect me to act? Why can't I, just for one night, let myself relax and just...enjoy things? Why do I always have to be the level headed guy who just smiles and agree with what everyone says?" His lips trembled, and his fists clenched the sheets under him. "Like Anzu and the fucking dress! I am a man, damn it! Why would she pick that – out of all the other things – for me to wear? Because I'm the small boy of the group? A cute doll to play with? Am I not allowed to get mad over things? Am I just supposed to swallow my pride and let everyone do what ever they want with me?"

"Aibou—"

"And you!" Yugi pointed wildly at the other. "I don't need you to step in and save the day like your some kind of superhero! Jou didn't need your help—_I_ didn't need your help! Especially after you've spent all night avoiding me! You can't just _ignore_ me and then decide to come help when I start fighting with someone!"

"Now hold on!" Yami interrupted. "When have I ever ignored you?"

"It's worse that you didn't even notice." Yugi blew his bangs out of his face. "Pretty much since the time we left home and up until five minutes ago, you haven't talked to me. You haven't even been within ten feet of me since getting here. Not one word. I'm not exaggerating, either. I wasn't going to let it bother me, because I thought maybe you just had something really important on your mind. I didn't know you were going to avoid me all night!" He looked away from Yami. "And what pisses me off the most is that I let these things affect me so much! I can't stand that I'm so aware of everything you do!"

"I affect you?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist and pulled him down on to the bed. Yami was on his back, looking up at the man on top of him. Each of Yugi's hands was braced on either side of Yami's head, and Yugi's leg was in between his. Before Yami could form a proper sentence – or even a simple word – Yugi bent down and crushed his lips on Yami's roughly. The alcohol currently running through Yugi was giving him enough courage to do what he should have done a long, long time ago. Then, all too soon, it was over. Yugi pulled away, leaving Yami to blink up at him, wearing an expression so slack that Yugi knew exactly how off guard he'd caught him.

"I like you." Yugi confessed, and he could feel his face contort with the truth of it. "And don't even try and tell me that the alcohol is making me say these things, because it's not just that. I'm not even drunk. If anything, it's just giving me enough push to admit that I just want you too much." Yugi shook his head slightly. "And it really hurt when you avoided me tonight." His eyes connected with Yami's. "...It hurt a lot."

This couldn't be real.  
>"Partner, I—"<p>

"Stop calling me that. We haven't been 'partners' for years."

"It does not matter how much time goes by, you will always be my partner." Yami said. They were silent for a while. Then, "Do you really?"

"Do I really what?" The other asked, curt.

"Do you really like me?" Yami tilted his head. "In that way?"

"Yeah. I do." Yugi leaned away slightly, frowning. "But it's okay - I don't expect anything. I just needed you to know."

Yami took Yugi's face in his hands and brought their mouths together again. Then again.  
>"I really like you, too." He breathed, caressing Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs.<p>

Yugi bent over Yami again, running his tongue across Yami's lower lip, then easing it in. Yugi's senses exploded as he tasted Yami, felt his warm hands travel from his face, down his neck, and stop at his hips. Then, Yami yanked him down so all of Yugi's weight was on him. Their mouths mashed together forcefully, tongues dancing. Yami's hands found Yugi's shoulders, and he held back a sigh as he felt Yugi's hands move down his chest.

A sudden jolt of pleasure raced up his spine as something touched an even lower area. His hands tightened on Yugi's shoulders, and he jerked his mouth away to suck in a sharp breath. Yugi had brought his knee up and was rubbing it against his crotch. Where had Yugi learned that? Was it the alcohol that was fueling him, or was his partner always like this - so dominating? Whatever it was – natural talent or acquired skill – it was turning Yami on. More than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Fingers were toying on his chest, and the air stopped in Yami's throat. He never thought the day would come where he'd be able to hold Yugi like this, and he certainly never thought that – if the day ever _did_ come – that he would be on bottom. But, at that moment, Yami couldn't care less. As the fingers found a sensitive spot, Yami crushed his lips to Yugi's again. He would claim more and more of the man on top of him until he was sure his mark stained Yugi. He never wanted to stop. This was paradise – so much better than whatever the afterlife could've offered him. Yugi hummed lightly in a mischievous way before pulling back. Yami almost whimpered at the loss of Yugi's lips on his. _Almost._ He would not give in that easily.

"Call my name." Yugi said in a voice so low, it shot right to Yami's already erect groin. He was so hard that the fabric of his pants constraining him were now almost painful. He swallowed what little spit he had left in his mouth. And that - _god_ - knee was still stroking him in a way that kept him from fully completing his thoughts.

"Partn—"

"No. My name." Yugi instructed. He took a hold of Yami's hands and pinned them up on the bed above the former Pharaoh's head. "I want to hear my name come from your mouth." He moved his knee away and used his other free hand to slip up the hem of Yami's garb. Fingers insistently stroked Yami's soft inner thigh, and he let out a throaty moan, tensing under Yugi's hold.

"Yu…" Yami panted, shutting his eyes tightly. His breathing was already so irregular, and they had only just begun. There was another stroke. "Yugi." A rub on the very tip of his erection, and Yami arched his back. "God, _Yugi_!" He moaned.

"Yes, Atem?" Yami jerked in arousal. The sound of his _real_ name coming from Yugi's lips was just... Yami just couldn't hold it in anymore. He twisted in Yugi's grip, wanting the torture to end. No wonder Yugi had wanted him to say his real name…it felt exquisite to hear those syllables to come out in such rahgged tones. Yugi's hand left Yami's thigh and came up to Yami's mouth. Toying with his lips, Yugi leaned closer. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, eyes dark.

_Hold me. Touch me. Kiss me. Get me out of these clothes. Right now._ Yami bit his lip to stop himself from actually saying all the things racing through his head. There was no way he was going to let Yugi reduce him into a begging hot mess. He had too much pride to give in so easily. Yugi's hand traveled down the length of Yami's body. _Please, take me. _Strong, immensely arousing sensations surged through Yami, down into his very core, and he felt his erection twitch. _Touch me-!_ Those slender fingers swirled over the skin of his lower stomach, and Yami had to bite his lip._ Take me fast and hard on this bed. _Yugi's heavy breathing and the poking fof Yugi's arousal against his leg made Yami's resolve tip. He couldn't keep quiet, not when Yugi was doing these things to him. He stared at Yugi's mouth, which was slightly parted - imagined it wrapping around his own hardness.

_Oh, fuck._

"Yugi." Yami was finally broke. His desire for the boy was only heightening by the moment. He could not stay silent. His hips gave an insistent buck upward, grounding his erection against the other. "God, Yugi - _please. _I want-"

The door to the room suddenly swung open.  
>"Hey, what are you two—<em>OH MY GOD!"<em>

Yami and Yugi both lurched apart from each other in shock, looking to the door where Duke stood, red faced and slack jawed. He obviously was embarrassed at how he had caught them - which was understandable; the position Yami and Yugi were currently in wasn't one you usually saw your two friends doing. Behind him were Anzu and Jou, who both looked like they had been trying to stop him from bursting in. Anzu turned red, and kept tugging on Duke's arm while Jou averted his eyes tried not to laugh. Duke covered his eyes with his hand and blindly felt around for the doorknob.

"I am _so_ sorry, you guys. Oh, man. I'm so sorry. Jesus. I didn't know—I didn't—" The door swung shut, leaving the two alone again. Yami blinked, then looked up to Yugi, who rose an eyebrow and looked down at Yami.

"Well…that was a cockblock if I ever saw one." Yugi finally said. "What am I supposed to do with my dick now?"

"We have all night, you know." Yami informed him, but was also feeling very frustrated.

"I was planning on that, actually." Yugi replied, the smirk evident even in his voice. "Do you think you can wait another two hours for this party to end and for us to get home?"

"I…suppose I can." Yami said, anticipation coiling in his gut. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to leave you like this." Yugi's eyes glinted. "Because, later on, I would like to hear what you were about to beg me to do to you."

"B-beg!" Yami flushed all over his body. "I wasn't about to - to do such a—!"

"Of course you weren't." Yugi said. "Unfortunately, the only way I can be sure we won't be interrupted is if we're home." Yugi kissed Yami's forehead, which struck Yami as an odd, innocent gesture compared to what had just transpired between them. "So bear with it for a little longer, yeah?"

"You can't be serious." Yami said. "You're going to leave me wanting you this much?"

"You better believe it." Yugi nodded, removing himself from Yami - to which Yami let out a strong protest - and sitting up. "But it's only because I want you to be still excited and ready by the time we leave here. Trust me, Yami. I want to continue as much as you do." His eyes grew lustful again, and Yami felt a thrill race up his spine. "There are many, many things I'd like to do to you, actually."

"You sneaky little…" Yami muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Yugi laughed. Oh, yes. Halloween was most _certainly_ his favorite holiday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>In Japan, the legal drinking age is twenty._

Please review!


End file.
